Pokémon Aurora Crystal Version/New Pokemon
This is the page for New Pokemon introduced in Pokemon Aurora Crystal Version, Pokemon here may be freely added by anyone, please do not edit anyone else's Pokemon, and follow the Rules and Guidelines as listed below, please be aware that your Pokemon needs to fit somewhere in Johto and will be removed if it is inappropriate or incompatible. Rules & Guidelines Before you submit any Pokemon please ensure they meet with the criteria outlined below as Pokemon will be denied and removed if they fail to meet said criteria. Rules #Pokemon must use existing Types, you are not permitted to introduce a new type and can only use the existing 18 Pokemon Types. #You may introduce new Pokemon that are evolutions or pre-evolutions to older Pokemon however if said Pokemon already has a two-stage evolutionary line (evolves twice) you cannot add anymore direct evolutions only branched. In addition you cannot add an evolution to a Pokemon with a Mega Evolution. #You may not introduce the following; ##Any new Starter Pokemon ##Any new Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon ##Any new Mega Evolutions #If your Pokemon fails to meet the minimum requirements for Guidelines it will also be removed Guidelines Your Pokemon should include the following, please note that not everything is required but things that are must be included otherwise the Pokemon will not be permitted, you may re-submit if your Pokemon is rejected due to failure to meet the Guidelines. *Required **Pokemon's Name (e.g. Ivysaur) **Basic Description (Ivysaur is a quadrapedal, reptilian Pokemon that is blue-green in colour, its body is covered in darker spots on its head, body and limbs, it has red eyes and two small fangs. Ivysaur has a plant growing from its back that appears as a large pink bud with four rugged leaves sprouting from the base) ***A potential location - Please refer to the current Johto Map for potential locations. **Pokemon Species (e.g. Seed Pokemon) **Pokemon's Type/s (e.g. Grass/Poison) **Pokemon Environment (e.g. Grassland) **Pokemon Height (e.g. 3'03") - Must use Feet'Inch" System **Pokemon Weight (e.g. 28.7lbs) - Must use Pounds System **Situationally Required (These only apply if the Pokemon has the criteria relating to them) ***Pre-Evolution Requirement (e.g. Ivysaur evolves from Bulbasaur at Level 16) ***Evolution Requirement (e.g. Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur at Level 32) **Base Stat Distribution (e.g. HP: 60 | Atk: 62 | Def: 63 | S.Atk: 80 | S.Def: 80 | Spd: 60) **A balanced concept, any Pokemon whose stats, requirements for evolution, height or weight are deemed unreasonable will be removed. *Optional **Pokemon's Ability (e.g. Overgrow) - Note: You may introduce a new ability with a Pokemon, in doing so you permit anyone to include said ability for their Pokemon. ***Pokemon's Hidden Ability(e.g. HA: Chlorophyll) **Gender Ratio (e.g. 7♂:1♀) - Note: Please ensure you use this format. (for Male of Female Only simply include the respective symbol, e.g. Nidoran♀ = ♀ Only) **Egg Group/s (e.g. Monster/Grass) - Note: No more than two Egg Groups per Pokemon, an evolutionary line must have the same Egg Groups throughout its entire line. **Dex Entry - A basic description of how the Pokemon might behave or highlighting a particular feature of the Pokemon. Environments These are the environments you may choose from, please consider what environment your Pokemon would be found in. *'Grassland' - Bulbasaur, Rattata, Vulpix, Abra, Drowzee, Lickitung, Tangela, Munchlax, Chikorita, Togepi, Hoppip, Sunkern *'Savannah' - Ekans, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Growlithe, Doduo, Happiny, Tauros, Mareep, Yanma, Girafarig, Miltank *'Forest' - Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Pichu, Oddish, Paras, Venonat, Bellsprout, Farfetch'd, Exeggcute, Scyther, Pinsir, Hoothoot, Ledyba, Spinarak, Aipom, Murkrow, Misdreavus, Pineco, Heracross, Stantler *'Water's Edge' - Squirtle, Psyduck, Poliwag, Slowpoke, Goldeen, Magikarp, Dratini, Totodile, Azurill, Wooper, Qwilfish *'Ocean' - Tentacool, Krabby, Horsea, Lapras, Remoraid, Mantyke *'Sea Trench' - Shellder, Staryu, Chinchou, Corsola *'Cave' - Cleffa, Igglybuff, Zubat, Diglett, Onix, Tyrogue, Wynaut, Dunsparce, Slugma *'Mountain' - Charmander, Mankey, Geodude, Rhyhorn, Magby, Bonsly, Shuckle, Skarmory, Larvitar *'Rough-Terrain' - Spearow, Sandshrew, Machop, Ponyta, Cubone, Kangaskhan, Cyndaquil, Sentret, Gligar, Teddiursa, Houndour, Phanpy *'Frigid' - Seel, Smoochum, Sneasel, Swinub, Delibird *'Urban' - Meowth, Magnemite, Grimer, Voltorb, Koffing, Mime Jr., Elekid, Ditto, Eevee, Snubbull, Smeargle *'Ruins' - Gastly, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Natu, Unown *'Special' - Porygon, Articuno, Zados, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi I've included Gen I and II Pokemon to help give people an idea what sort of Pokemon are found in each environment. New Pokemon Please add your new Pokemon to the bottom of the table, please ensure you remain in the same formatting as other entries, if you need help you can message me on Discord. Also please ensure you leave a blank entry for the next person. Pokemon of the same evolution line should be kept together. Please use the respective hex colour for your Pokemon (name should be Primary Type only); Normal - #B2B287 Grass - #87CE64 Fire - #F2924E Water - #7297F1 Electric - #F9D74E Rock - #BBA441 Ground - #E4C97E Steel - #BBBBD2 Fighting - #C5423B Psychic - #F86490 Ghost - #765F9C Dark - #735B4B Poison - #A243A2 Bug - #A8B820 Flying - #A890F0 Ice - #98D8D8 Dragon - #7A46F8 Fairy - #EE99AC Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon Species